


The Master has Spoken

by jonnaknoxville



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnaknoxville/pseuds/jonnaknoxville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally Finn and Rachel are going to do "it". There's just one problem; he doesn't know how to do it. Therefore he asks Puck for help. But the sex shark of McKinley High gives Finn a bit more help that he asked for and expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master has Spoken

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever, so please don't judge me! Not beta read (no one wanted to do it..). So please excuse me for the grammar and spelling mistakes. At last, I don't own anything but my own imagination.

Finn opened the door and there stood Puck. I smiled towards him and were the first one to walk up to my room. I closed the door when he got inside. He said:

“Hey, what did you want? It did sound pretty important when you texted me”  
“Hrm, well, really I...”  
“Spit it out, Hudson.”  
“Fine, But you know, me and Rachel, you know...”  
“Hudson...”  
“Alright, alright”. We, plan, you know... Gosh this is embarrassing...”  
“Shall I leave?”  
“Me and Rachel shall do “the dirty thing”.  
“So...?”  
“I don't really know what to do... Last time it was Santana who did it all.”

I looked unsurely at Puck. This was really awkward. But who would I ask but my best friend? I felt how the blush spread down my neck but I met his gaze. It was hard to read in his eye what he thought. It seemed like he was thinking about something, at the same time he looked fierce. I sighed and looked down at the floor. I waved my hand at him and mumbled: “oh well, it was nothing... you can go home if you want to...” Suddenly he took a step forward to me and said:

“So you want me to show you what to do?”  
“Yes”.  
“Are you completely sure about that?”  
“Yes, I'm super-positive-sure!”

I saw how Puck leaned against me, and I felt his warm breath against my neck and how his lips got closer to mine. My premier instinct was to shove him away. I took a grip of his shoulder and hustled him away as I said: “Dude, what are doing?”. Puck looked annoyed and glowered at me. “Do you want me to show you how to do it, or not?”. I nodded but kept eye contact with him.

He leaned closer one more time and this time our lips met. His lips was soft and warm. They pressed against mine and I answered the kiss. Frankly, I didn't know what was going on. But Puck did, he was the “sex shark” of the school. Without really knowing what I did, I put my hands on his shoulders and let one of the hand glide through his mohawk. I heard him mumble “good, Hudson. You don't seem to be that clueless when everything comes around”. I didn't know if I would take that as a compliment or not, but I didn't think much longer. I was interrupted by Puck, who moved his lips along my neck. I shivered unwillingly and Puck hummed with satisfaction.

Puck pulled of my shirt and continued to kiss his way down to my chest. I got more dry in my mouth and it got hotter and hotter in the room. He let his tongue glide over one of my nipples and a moan escaped from my mouth. Puck's fingers slid over my ribs and I rested my head against the wall. He rose again and kissed me fiercely and harder this time. I couldn't help but do the same. I let my tongue touch his under lip and I bit it slightly. I let my hand to slide in under the t-shirt and wander up his well-trained back. I felt his strong hands on my hips and how he dug his fingers in the jeans fabric. 

I wasn't prepared for what happened. Puck pressed himself closer and pushed our hips together. I could feel it before, but now when he moved slowly and pushed himself against my crotch, I knew. I had a boner. How awkward wasn't that? I knew that Puck could feel it. But... didn't it feel like Puck had it too? What-the-shit was this? Why was I pressed up by the wall, with Puck against me, both of us panting and horny as shit? But I stopped thinking as I felt Puck's lips against mine, his tongue desperately searching for mine. I opened my mouth and we moaned in to the mouths of each other. I didn't know why, but I wanted more. More of Puck. 

I was so close to say “fuck me!”, but didn't have the time as Puck interrupted the kiss and whispered in my ear: “now you know what to do with Rachel”. He stepped backwards and went out of the room.

What the hell? Would he just leave me now? I heard the front door close and the truck that drove away. I swallowed hard. Why did I think of Puck? I was together with Rachel and I loved her. No doubt about that. Or?

I groaned loudly. Why did I doubt our love? It was everything that I ever wanted. What Rachel wanted, anyway. I picked up my cell phone from my pocket and sent a text message that read: “we must talk. I'll be by your house in 45 minutes”. I owed her the truth. Even if it didn't mean anything. My stomach felt uneasy when I thought about the last thing. I tried to ignore it.

I felt how the pressure in my pants still was there. But what are you gonna do? I had never felt this way with somebody before. I picked up my phone again, but hesitated to send the new message that I wrote. But I gathered courage and sent it. The worst that could happen was that I would get a “no”. 

I read the message that I sent: “I think I need some more practice”. Several minutes went by before the phone beeped for a message and I read quickly the answer “of course. My place 7 pm”. I looked stunned at the screen. Either would I regret this, or I wouldn't. I put on my shirt and took my school bag and packed the things that you needed for a sleep over. I didn't know if I would need it, but you never knew with Puck. Lucky it was Friday and tomorrow Saturday. Maybe it would be a rough night.

I went quickly down the stairs and stopped at the threshold to the living room. Mum and Burt watched TV and Kurt sat in the armchair and read some fashion magazine. I said with a half loud voice: “I'm off to Puck's. We're going to play video games. I'll sleep there”. Mum nodded and said “say hi from me”. I looked at Kurt who had looked up from the magazine and gave me a weird look. I couldn't tell what it meant, but I smiled quickly before I went out to the car. 

Before I even got out of the driveway I got a text message from Kurt that read: “You should be happy that nor dad or Carol wasn't upstairs. It sounded like you two had run a marathon and like you were to crash the wall. But I won't tell them. Though, we need to talk when you come home tomorrow”.

I drove around the corner and turned on the radio, Katy Perry's “T.G.I.F. I sang along with all my power and drove out on the main road. My thoughts weren't at Rachel's and her coming out burst. No, they were with Puck. His soft lips, his strong muscles. I smiled to myself when the next song began; “Love Gun” by Kiss. I pushed the accelerator and zoomed down the road.

“WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!”  
“Ehm, me and Puck, erh... kissed?”  
“But why? You are not gay, you're together with me!”.  
“I don't know Rachel, this felt good, in some way.”  
“Not that I'm against homosexuals, but you aren't one”.

I felt that this conversation would take forever. I knew there was only one way to get her to understand. At the same time I was scared that all this was a mistake. What if I just dreamt it all up that I wanted Puck. But I tried not to think about that. It felt right for the moment. I interrupted Rachel's loud complaining and sobbing by say:

“But Rachel, what if I am gay. Why could I not be?”  
“Because.. Oh, it must be you and me!”  
“Maybe I'm not the right guy for you?”  
“But you must know if you were in love with Puck. Or anybody else for that sake...”

Rachel sat down at the pink bed and pressed her hands to her face. She sobbed one last time and looked at me. I sat down next to her and put one arm around her shoulders and said:

“You know that I never meant to hurt you”  
“I know that, Finn”.  
“But I can't help that it got this way. I just sort of happened”.  
“Finn, I hate to admit this, but you might be right”.  
“What?”  
“Yes, about you and Puck. You have two something that no one else of us have”.  
“You mean that?”

Rachel nodded and I smiled. But then I remembered something. I looked into Rachel's brown eyes and said with a sincere voice:

“You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. Promise?  
“I promise. On one condition,” she said and smiled slyly.  
“What?” I felt a bit uneasy.  
“You and I will sing a duet at Sectionals. Which Mr. Schue must accept.”  
“Is that it?”  
“Yep. Of with you. Cause I guess you're going to Puck's? 

I nodded and smiled at her. I leaned forward and hugged her. She nuzzled her face into my shoulder and sighed. “I love you, Rachel”, I said. She lifted her head again and said: “And I will always love you, Finn”.

When I parked the car on the driveway I felt butterflies in my stomach. What if this just was a big mistake? I did just break up with Rachel, to be with Puck. Maybe just for tonight. But I took a few deep breaths and got out of the car.

The bell rang inside of the house and I waited nervously at the porch. It didn't take many second before Puck opened the door. In jeans, without t-shirt he stood there, with the light tanned and the well-proportioned muscles. I could already feel my palms get sweaty and I tried to not to look at his abs. Which was nearly impossible. But a tore my gaze away from his body and looked him in the eyes, as I felt my cheeks flush. 

“I knew that you would like some more, Hudson. Come here, instead of standing there, drooling”.

I left the door opening and walked towards him. He walked up to me met me halfway. We stood close to each other, I could already feel some kind of tension between us. I stopped but he continued. “I hope you know what you're doing”, he said when we almost were chest to chest. I breathed out a “yes” and moistened my lips.

Our chests smashed together when Puck pushed me to the wall. I wasn't really prepared for that and panted for air when he pushed his lips against mine. Despite I was almost 15 cm taller than him, he had no problems reaching. I thought I was going to melt, it felt like that in my legs anyway. I carefully placed my hands around his waste, his skin was soft.

I heard how someone walked down the stairs and I tore myself away from Puck's lips. No matter how good it felt, I didn't want anyone to know what was going on right now. I think Puck felt the same, because he moved one meter away and turned to the stairs. Down came Mrs. Puckerman and smiled against us, but said: “is that how you welcome a guest? Without a shirt and all”. She laughed and I waved at her.

She went through the living room's door and I looked at Puck again. He tugged my t-shirt and lead me to the stairs. He kissed me again as we tumbled slowly up the stairs. I almost fell a couple of times, but kept myself standing. Directly to the right after the stairs is Puck's room and we tumbled inside. Puck gripped my t-shirt and pulled it over my head. Our chests pushed together and I got warm in my whole body. Our tongues embraced and my hands were glued to Puck's torso.

I didn't really know what I did, but I moved my hands over his bare chest and let my finger stroke the pierced nipple. I heard a low moan and I smiled to myself. Ha ha, Puck wasn't the only one to know what to do. I was just reaching down to let my tongue touch it, when Puck pushed me onto this bed. He climbed upon me and began to unbutton my jeans, as he kissed my stomach. I didn't really know what to do, but all this felt so right. I placed my head on the pillow and felt how he pulled of my pants and socks in one move. I looked up and saw how he began to pull of his own pants.

He pulled the off in a smooth movement and now he stood in front of me in his underwear. His boxers had a dark blue colour and a matching bulge, like me. I eyed his body and smiled slightly. He really was handsome. I swallowed and thought that I was dry in my mouth. Puck smiled slyly and said: “you like what you see, Hudson?”. I nodded and stood up on my knees by the end of the bed. I almost felt desperate, I needed to feel his skin under my hands. I put my long arms around his waist and kissed him. He answered with immediate enthusiasm and pushed himself against me, ans suddenly I was on my back with Puck over me.

His way to push against me, and his erection against mine was weird, but so awesome. He knew what he did, so I let him to take the lead. He continued to kiss my stomach and his fingers wondered playfully between ribs, nipples and the sensitive skin between the stomach and the back. I understood that Puck knew how to do to make me beg for more, because I almost did. His tongue massaged my collarbones and his hand rested upon my pulsing penis. Time to time he squeezed and I dug my fingers in his skin. Puck gasped for air when I did that, and I smiled to myself.

Suddenly Puck stopped with everything and I opened my closed eyes. I met his brown eyes and he said:

“Finn, are you sure that you want this?”  
“I want you”.

I kissed him and he seemed a bit surprised about what I said. But he place a tender kiss on my mouth and I felt how he fiddled with my underwear with one hand. I helped as good as I could, but my long legs weren't any advantage when it came to smoothness, and I almost knocked Puck with my knee. But he bent aside smoothly and laughed. Finally they were of and he took of his own ones. He studied me, and I felt very vulnerable, and I fought the impulse to cover my groin. If I couldn't be naked in front of Puck, I couldn't be in front of anybody. He met my own brown eyes and said:

“You are fucking gorgeous”.

I blushed when I heard his words, but I looked at him. He was muscular with light tanned skin, his penis was kind of big and it was hard. I felt how my own penis twitched by this thoughts and I shut my eyes and said between clenched teeth:

“Puck, soon I can't handle it any more. Please, fuck me”.  
“Do you want me to take care of you?”, he said, as he let the index finger stroke the tip of my penis.

I twitched, but nodded. Puck let the whole hand grasp my penis and, and yes, what did he do? Massaged it? It felt good anyway. He moved upon the bed and I didn't react until his mouth was around my penis. I threw my head backwards in pure pleasure and clutched the bed sheets. I could already feel that I would come, really hard and that pretty soon. I gasped for air as Puck stopped swirling his tongue around my penis. He looked up at me and said: “you have to keep yourself together, Hudson”. He lowered his head again, but he did something else at the same time. I could feel how Puck carefully pushed one finger inside me. It wasn't completely nice, but not uncomfortable either.

Puck pushed another finger in and I didn't know if I was going to focus on the blow job or the fingers. As if he could hear my thoughts he raised his head, looked at me and said:

“How does it feel? It's not hurting, right?”  
“No, it doesn't, but I don't know...”

I was just to say “I don't really know what it feels like”, but I didn't make it before a jolt shot through my body. I heard Puck laugh and he shifted the movements of his fingers. I breathed heavily and was just to ask what that was, when I felt it again. I arched my back and gripped the sheets hard. I heard Puck say: “yo, take the tube that is in the end table”. I fumbled around before I found it and gave it to him. He pulled his fingers out and I saw how he let an amount land in his hand and how he stroke it over his penis. He dried his hands of at the sheets and grabbed me firmly by my hip, he looked at me and said “ready?”, and I whispered “yes” as an answer.

Puck spread my legs and took position. Carefully, but still firm he pushed his penis inside me. I expected pain, but it only stung a bit. I thought that Puck didn't move at all, so I said impatiently “hurry up now”. Puck pushed hard and I gasped for air. Now we're talking about feeling something. Still it didn't hurt, but it felt very good. I saw that Puck had become a bit red on the cheeks, he blushed for what I said to him. But I didn't want him to fell embarrassed, and said: “like, don't be afraid to do it harder. Do as you want”. He sneered at me, but didn't say anything. Instead he began to move. He moved forward and backwards, and let his penis slide in and out.

I thought I literally was going to die. It felt so darn good. I couldn't help the moan that left my lips and I squeezed Puck's butt with my hands. I bit my lip when Puck threw one of my legs over his shoulder. The other one he placed around his waist. I wasn't the world's most limber person, so it felt a bit of pain in my leg. But I had told him to do whatever he wanted. But I didn't think much about that. The only thing I thought of was Puck. I raised my head and kissed him. Like that was it, I came without a warning. I felt the blush spread across my neck and I looked carefully at him. He had shut his eyes and froze in a movement. I could actually feel him coming inside of me.

Puck placed my leg normally again and collapsed upon me. We panted together, but I caught my breath and said:  
“Wow, that was awesome!”  
“Ha ha, yeah it was”.

We were silent for a moment and Puck laid down next to me and pulled the blanket over us. He was on the side and watched me. I moved in closer and he placed his arms around me. I had a question that swirled in my head, and I said:

“What is this, in reality?”  
“What do you want it to be?”  
“You and me, that's what I want it to be”.  
“Jeez, you sound like Rachel”.  
“But..”  
“We'll see how it ends. Right now we are here, together, but let's chill about school and stuff. Okay?”  
“Right... But yeah, you're good at this. Have you, like, done it before?”  
“You know I have, retard”.  
“Whit a dude, I mean”.  
“Erh, yes. I have”.  
“Who?”  
“Hrm. Sam”  
“Sam?!”  
“Yeah. He's bisexual or something But that was just once and it meant nothing”.  
“Does this mean anything?”  
“Finn, you know what I feel about you. This means”.

I looked up from Puck's grand torso and into his eyes. I knew he told the truth. He kissed me tenderly on the mouth and I smiled in the kiss. But Puck pulled backwards and I was afraid that he suddenly would run, screaming, from the bed and wonder what the heck he had done. But he didn't but said:

“Finns, I want you to know how sorry I am about all that happened. Beth, Quinn, everything”  
“I know that you're sorry, but that was almost two years ago. I don't care any more. I love you, Noah. I'm sorry that I acted like an idiot before”  
“I love you too, Finn, I've always done. My big doofus. You are the best, and the first boyfriend that I ever had”

I knew that he always had a problem with talking about feelings and stuff. When he said stuff like that he really meant it. I smiled against him and we met in a passionate kiss.

We must have fallen asleep in each others arms, cause suddenly I woke up by someone coming in to the room. I looked confused around the room and saw that it was Mrs. Puckerman. I didn't really know what to do, where she was standing by the end of the bed and staring at us. Puck cleared his throat and said:

“Mum, me and Finn are together. I love him, there is nothing that can change that. Not even you”  
“Noah, Noah... I want you to be happy. Sure, it do come as a chock that you prefer men, after everything with Santana and Quinn. But you and Finn has always been inseparable, so it's pretty obvious”.

She began to walk out of the room and stopped in the doorway when Puck said: “I love you, mum”. She said the same and smiled. Before she walked she turned around and said: “but next time could you at least close the door?”. I buried my face in the pillow and felt the heath and the blush come.  
I groaned into the pillow as Puck kissed me on the shoulder. He whispered: “I don't care what anyone think about us. I just want to be with you, no matter what”. I turned around, nodded against him and said: “me too”.

It was Monday morning and we sat in the cafeteria. New Directions sat as always together and the cafeteria was crowded. Puck had his hand discretely on my thigh. He squeezed it as he rose from his seat. Everybody around the table looked at him and he cleared his throat and said:

“Friends, I have something to tell. This might come suddenly, maybe not. But anyway, I just want to say that Finn and I are together. Like boyfriends”.

Murmur spread across the table of Glee members. I rose from my seat and took his hand and he looked at me. I nodded to him and he turned around towards me. I put my hands around his neck and kissed him. Everybody at the table screamed, probably mostly because they thought we were brave to do it in front of the school. And I knew we had everybody at our side. 

After a couple of seconds we parted and I got a massive hug from Kurt who whispered in my ear: “I am so proud of you. But do expect slushies in your face from now on”. I smiled to him and said: “I'll be happy to have them”. He sat down again and I noticed that the whole school looked at us. But who did care? Puck kissed me quickly and continued on his food. I knew that everybody was happy for us, even Sam did look happy, even though he shouldn't, accordingly to me. I got Puck, he didn't. But I knew that Sam probably had something on his mind. Like Rory. They would be perfect together. So he wasn't probably that sad.

Everybody began to walk to the choir room. Puck grabbed my hand and we walked through the cafeteria with everybody's eyes on us. But we couldn't care less. We had each other.


End file.
